Kaito Kumon/Potential Timeline
In a potential timeline where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, was , who led his faction in the Sengoku Rider War. History In an apocalyptic future where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, Baron led an army of Elementary Inves & Kurokage Troopers in a massive battle about to occur against Gaim, as well as Zangetsu and Ryugen, to claim the Forbidden Fruit. A mysterious woman in a white dress awakens and accidentally drops her flower hair decoration as Gaim and Baron's factions charge at each other. Ultimately, Baron was defeated by Gaim. Arms Banana Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 208 cm *'Rider Weight': 114 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8.8 t *'Kicking Power': 12.4 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Baron's banana-based default form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. While Banana Arms appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Baron can use the Banaspear to create Banana projections that can absorb hits. When Kaito eats the Fruit of Helheim, his abilities are strengthened by the fruit, allowing him as Baron in Banana Arms to almost go head to head against Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : Baron activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and give a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. * : This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **'Squash:' Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. **'Au Lait:' Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. **'Sparking:' Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Appearances: Gaim Episode 1, 44, 46 Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - Primary transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's main Rider Machine *Team Baron motorcycle Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor References ru:Кайто Кумон/Потенциальный Таймлайн Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased